A Tale of Two Hybrids
by Uniqueness225
Summary: Rated M for future chapters. B&E are both hybrids. E can read minds except B's and B can control minds. They meet and fall in love. Threats from around them will try and force them apart. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

"You can't hide from me little girl and your pathetic excuse for a mate isn't coming to save you," the figure sneered. My mind raced as he drew closer to me. My not entirely human heart beat furiously. I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself to lose my life. I heard a screech and a growl but I refused to open my eyes.

"Bella! Bella, I'm coming for you! Stay strong love. We'll get through this!" I heard a sickening crunch and a tormented scream.

"Edward," I whispered. I opened my eyes and met a pair of frightening red ones.

*********************A Tale of Two Hybrids*********************************************************************************************

**A/N***

*I'm new to , but I've been writing for a while. This is my first story. I will accept constructive criticism, but please don't go to extremes. This story is unbeta'd. If any of you like my story please review, I'd love to improve my writing.

*I don't know if I'd have an updating schedule at all, but I'd like to update as much as I can.

-Uniqueness


	2. She's a What?

*I got so excited and I decided to work on this through the night so I could get you guys a little something to get you through new year's. I hope you all like it.

********************A Tale of Two Hybrids*************************

_September 13__th__, 1994_

Charlie Swan had just made it home from a grocery store getting more unusual foods for his wife's cravings. He placed the items in their proper places and rushed upstairs to his beloved, who was quietly enjoying a bath. He heard a gasp and a grunt of pain and he quickly moved to open the door. His eyes probed over his very pregnant wife who was patting her stomach.

"Calm down Charlie," she sighed, exasperated. He was so protective, but she secretly loved it. "She was just having another round of kickboxing," she said while rubbing over a sore spot on her belly. Charlie made his way over to her and kissed her. He helped her out of the tub and into a bathrobe. Charlie, now that she was in the final stages of pregnancy, knew that he shouldn't engage any intimacy other than chaste kisses. He held her close to him as they walked down the hallway to their living room. Charlie walked ahead of her to the kitchen to prepare her a snack. He didn't get very far when he heard Renee scream.

"Charlie!" Renee yelled. The pain was overbearing and it felt as if the weight of the world was crushing her from the inside. Charlie rushed over to his beloved and immediately knew was wrong.

"It's time," he said and listened for the small rapid heartbeat coming from inside his wife. Renee screamed at the onslaught of another contraction. Charlie rushed to her side to help her through the pain. Blood dripped from inside her onto the floor. Charlies' eyes went black as the scent human blood hit his nose. "Fight this Charlie," she pleaded, "think of the baby."

Charlie had been on an animal blood diet ever since he was transformed. He knew of these creatures because of his best friend Billy, who was a part of an Indian tribe back in his hometown. Billy's tribe had legends of the 'cold ones' who drank blood and were immortal. Charlie never believed it, well, until he had an experience with one. It was a horrible night and even he recoiled at the memory. He knew what he was the moment he woke up. His throat was burning from thirst.

A deer passed by and he attacked it without a thought. The taste was mildly okay and he went off in search of others. Once his thirst was sated he knew he wouldn't be welcomed back into Forks. He ran north where he knew there would be forests and Even though the pain was making it almost impossible to move, Renee backed slowly into their bedroom and locked the door, knowing it was impossible to keep him out. Her movements pulled Charlie from his memories as he stood frozen in the hallway, desperately trying to keep his instincts at bay.

Another spasm of pain radiated throughout her torso and she doubled over. As the contraction faded she slid to the floor clutching her stomach. She knew she wouldn't have a doctor so the two of them had prepared as much as they could. Luckily she sat right next to their medical supply cabinet. She slowly got up, but just before another contraction was upon her. She was afraid but knew she had to be strong to get through this.

Once the pain had subsided she grabbed a syringe full of morphine, a small towel, and a scalpel. She slid to the floor once again and quickly administered the morphine. While the drug made its way through her aching body she prayed that Charlie would spare the baby if she didn't make it. She felt numb and carefully picked up the scalpel. She slowly ran it across he belly, cringing as the blood ran over her hand. Although she felt none other than a small pinch, the blood still made her uneasy. Charlie burst through the door as the smell made its way to him. Charlie walked forward slowly and Renee screamed in terror for her life and her baby's.

"Renee I'm in control of myself," he assured her. Renee looked into his eyes and saw an amber color so she knew she was safe. He worked quickly and helped her onto the bed, barely ignoring the blood flowing from her belly. He found an IV line and attached it to Renee with a bag of blood to replace what she lost. Charlie held Renee's hand when breathy screams filled the air. Renee's eyes filled with tears as stared at the little miracle she and Charlie created. Charlie silently apologized to Renee for the pain she would endure and took their child from her. Her vision began to get fuzzy and she blacked out. Charlie was alarmed and quickly bit her multiple times, injecting his venom into her bloodstream. Charlie knew her heart was weak and prayed that he wasn't too late. Her wounds began to heal and it made Charlie hopeful but in the end Renee had lost too much blood and hadn't lasted through the first night of he transformation.

In a fit of rage he took their child out to a nearby cliff, intending to kill her and throwing her off the edge. But as he held her up in front of him, he got lost in her eyes. He heard a voice in the back of head, _"You will not harm me._"

_'I must be hallucinating. My child did not just speak to me through her mind,' _Charlie thought.

He heard it once more, "_You will not harm me. I loved her just as much as you did if not more._" He couldn't believe it. Not even a full 24 hours had passed after her birth and she was already speaking, well speaking through her mind. Her voice was soothing and controlled him. She had a power like no other. Others would kill for this power and he was shocked it had come in the form of his daughter. He mourned for the loss of his mate, but knew that it was his duty to train his daughter as she grew up and he knew that was what his wife would have wanted. He took her home and decided to call her Isabella. Such a name could only be for a beautiful child. He burned down their house and moved her to secluded area of forest. He built a small cabin where the two of them stayed until she stopped aging.

*****************A Tale of Two Hybrids****************************

*This wasn't exactly the chapter I planned on writing but I wanted to give you all some insight into the beginning of her existence. It's more of a filler but I wanted to get this out before all the new years' fun began.

*I've started the 3rd chapter and hopefully it will be posted on Monday.

Happy New Year's Everybody!- Uniqueness


	3. Stranded On A Broken Wave

*I realize I haven't updated in about a month, please forgive me. I've decided to jumble the last 3 chapters into one chapter because it felt too choppy to me. I'm working on the next chapter, should have it up later this evening.

Just a quick reminder that I Do Not Own Anything.

_Present Day_

BPOV

My name is Isabella Swan and I am a vampire/human hybrid. My human mother passed away shortly after I was born and my vampire father tried to kill me because he lost her but I used what they call mind control to stop him. After that he took care of me but I could also read the mind I was controlling. He kept me only for my power. I learned that at an early age. We were living in a secluded area of a forest in a log cabin that Charlie had build for us. As I grew up I began to learn more about myself and wonder why I was different than Charlie, although I was glad that I didn't sparkle in the sun like he did. I learned that I could survive off of blood and actual human food. I found comfort in chocolate. I was also very happy that I didn't have to feed from humans. Charlie believed that he didn't have to be the monster he was created for. Although Charlie kept me secluded from the world, I did get to go out and see what it was like outside the forest.

I grew faster than a human baby. I took my first steps at three weeks and talked when I was a month old. After 17 years, I was fed up with the cabin and wanted out, but Charlie said he couldn't trust me so he went and did everything for us. That included grocery shopping. One day, Charlie was reading the newspaper and motioned for me to join him at the dining table.

"Isabella, I've met the leader of another coven not too far from here. I'm going to stay and talk with them this evening and come back tomorrow. I'll go to the store first to make sure you've got something to eat. I know we ran out of milk yesterday and you're craving chocolate, I'm sure. I can trust you right?" he asked.

"Yes Dad, I'll stay in the house at all times." He smiled and reached over to ruffle my hair. "That's my girl." He left the house then, leaving me to my thoughts. Before I went to sleep that night, (yes I do sleep), He came back with the groceries, kissed my forehead, then left.

The next morning I woke up to an eerie quietness that left me feeling scared and completely alone.

-ATTH-

Charlie never came back, and after three days of being at the house I was terrified that something happened to him. He always blamed me for Renee's death but he raised me and taught me everything I know now, but I had to rely on him to keep me safe. I had enough food to last a while, but I'd have to venture on my own.

It took only a week for them to come after me. Charlie taught me about the so called 'rulers' of our race, the Volturi. To be honest, they scared me. I knew Charlie spent time with them as a human before he moved to the US and fell in love with my mother. Thinking about her put me in a dark mood. She was dead because of me, but still showed me love during her final moments. I went to sleep the night before I went in search of some help. I woke up to extreme pain permeating my body. I screamed in terror and thrashed around in my bed. My eyes opened to a pair of bright red ones, meaning only one thing. She was a human drinker. She had a sadistic smile on her face. Suddenly the pain stopped and I managed to get a good look at her.

She was tiny and looked harmless, but I knew better. My heart was pounding and my brain was frazzled from the pain, making me unable to focus my power.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Her voice sounded like chalk being dragged down a chalkboard. "Come with us Isabella and there won't be any problems between us. And don't even think about running. My name is Jane and our master has sent me to collect you." I had a feeling that they sent more than just her to get me. "Now come girl. You don't want to make this any harder than it has to be." She walked up to me and grabbed my arm, her nails digging into my skin. I let out a small yelp and another vampire breezed into the room.

"Sister! Aro wants her unharmed," a small boy said to Jane.

"Oh, all right brother. We were just getting to know each other," she replied sweetly.

I tapped into her mind as she led me from the house. Something told me that I wouldn't like her thoughts. _'Look at her, she's not even pretty. How could Aro want to have her in the guard? I think brother and I should just kill her. She doesn't even have a talent, does she?' _She eyed me curiously and continued to guide me with her her brother in back of us.

_'She must have some sort of power, enough to get her on his radar. I wonder what that dumb vampire, what was his name? Oh yes, Charlie Swan. He was a stupid man to come to the south headquarters. We only go there every hundred years.' _I couldn't listen to her inner ramblings but then she thought something that made my blood run cold. _'Once we get her to Volterra I'll see what Aro has in store for her and then maybe it will be possible to get a taste of her appealing blood.'_

I needed to get out of there and fast. I concentrated on Jane first since she had that freaky power to cause unbearable pain. _**'Jane, you will not hurt Isabella. You will take your brother back to your southern headquarters and remember nothing from this trip. You simply went on a long hunting trip.'**_

Her eyes seemed to glaze over for a second and then she turned to face me. "Who are you?"

Her brother seemed surprised at her words. He opened his mouth to speak but I interrupted him in his mind. _**'You don't know who I am, you will forget seeing me. You were hunting with your sister and she doesn't know who I am. Go back to your master. You will forget you ever saw me or heard of me. Go now.'**_

To my surprise, they obeyed. He grabbed his sister and they ran hopefully south. With them gone, I needed to figure out what I was going to do for shelter, food, and money. I could get a job, but I have never been to school. I heard what sounded like cars at least a good 5 miles away from where I was standing. We must have walked for quite a while because I could no longer smell Charlies' scent that was in our cabin. I ran toward the highway and stopped at the edge of trees so I couldn't be seen.

First things first was find a place I could be without being discovered. I ran in the direction of the cars but kept inside the forest, only going out to stop at diners and gas stations for food. Luckily I had stashed a few bucks underneath my pillow the night before so I could buy some chocolate. Charlie forgot it. After about 5 hours of running full speed, I saw a sign that read, _"Welcome to the State of Washington!" _I contemplated going into the state more and decided that hiding in a secluded town that wasn't Seattle would be the best. Hopefully nobody would find me there.

I was beginning to think that I had lost my mind. There was no way I'd make it on my own. _'No, Bella, stop thinking like that. You can do this. Find an abandoned home and secretly live there, or live in the attic of people who would never suspect it. No, no, no, I can't do that.'_ I was seriously at a loss here. I had no money, no place to live, no one to turn to.

I kept running, walking when I got tired. I didn't have to sleep every night, but I chose to stick to a routine. By the time I was walking for a little over a week, my eyelids were drooping so heavily I had a hard time seeing straight. It didn't help that I was out of food. I felt lethargic, weak and the smell of hunters walking in the woods didn't help my thirst. A herd of deer was up ahead of where I was walking but scampered off when my scent reached their noses. I was too tired to chase after them. Usually when you don't hunt for a while you become crazy with blood lust that you just attack without thinking, but in this case, I didn't have an ounce of energy.

Then the sweetest smell suddenly hit my senses. Immediately it screamed, vampire to me and I panicked. I thought to myself, _'why don't I use my power on him or her?',_ but I didn't have anymore time to ponder because the vampire was suddenly in front of me. This vampire was really attractive, with green eyes. _'Impossible,'_ I thought to myself. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. The vampire looked to be about 6' 2'' and broad shouldered and, and. . . My world faded to black.

I slowly began to regain consciousness and I heard whispered voices talking hurriedly.

"Edward how could you bring that human to us! Do you have any idea what you've done? The cops are going to be all over this case." That one sounded vicious, like a viper.

"I didn't think you had it in you Eddie!" a loud voice boomed!

"What was I supposed to do let her die?" That voice sounded so anguished and it made me want to comfort him.

"Edward you did the right thing, but I don't think she's entirely human," a curious voice said.

"What do you mean she's not entirely human? Is she like me?"

_'Like him? Is he also half human and vampire?'_ My instincts told me to run, but I had to admit I was very curious. I inwardly chuckled because I bet they thought I couldn't hear what they were saying.

"I bet you guys don't even realize that she heard this entire conversation," a new way too bubbly voice said, dripping with sarcasm. "Why don't you open your eyes, Isabella. We'd like to get to know you."

My eyes opened and immediately I locked gazes with my golden eyed adonis, who I hoped might be a hybrid like me.


	4. Welcome to the Cullen House?

This chapter really needed to be done. Happy Reading!

**I own nothing, if I did, I would be Stephanie Meyer. **

Enjoy!

Previously: _My eyes opened and immediately I locked gazes with my golden eyed adonis, who I hoped might be a hybrid like me._

I felt strangely calm and it unnerved me to see seven other vampires looking at me curiously with golden eyes. Movement from my peripheral vision caught my attention and it was blurred. A small pixie like girl stood in front of me, beaming like she had just found a way to get world peace. Her presence didn't make me any more nervous, although the calm I was feeling was turning into something else entirely.

A dirty blonde vampire to my right began to smile, like he was doing something mischievous. As I took a closer look at him. Immediately, I was struck with fear. He had many scars, they were littered around face and arms, from what I could see. My heart sped up and I felt faint.

"Jasper you're scaring her," the pixie girl whispered, so quietly I could barely hear her.

Suddenly a terrifying blonde stepped beside the pixie girl. Her look could be called venomous and the very least.

"You wanna tell me what the hell you were doing all alone in the forest by yourself Isabella?" She spoke with so much hate I flinched back. The pixie girl glared at her.

"Rose! Don't even-" she began but was cut off by a loud groan. She immediately turned to the adonis who was suddenly sitting at the edge of the bed I was on. She grinned.

"What's the matter Eddie?" she asked.

"Did you know about this Alice?" venom laced with his tone.

"Don't speak to my wife like that Edward," the blonde with scars hissed.

Looking back and forth between the three of them was giving me whiplash.

Clearing my throat, they all looked at me, with the exception of Rose. She continued to glare at me, like I just kicked her puppy. "Could you all tell me who you are? I mean you obviously know who I am." I quit rambling. The pixie girl stepped forward and introduced herself.

"Well my name's Alice, my husband Jasper," she gestured to the man with the scars. Then stepped in two vampires who could easily pass for a couple in their low 30's. The man was blonde as well and the woman was beautiful and you could easily see the love that flowed between them. The man spoke, "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. It's lovely to meet you. I see you've met our children Alice, Jasper, the big man over there is Emmett and his wife Rosalie. And the bundle of joy sitting next to you is Edward." Carlisle was so polite and his charm made me feel a little bit more comfortable in their presence.

"It's nice to meet all of you, well, not all of you." Alice snickered, she knew who I was not pleased to meet in this house.

"Well Bella," Alice said, "I bet you could already tell that Edward was a hybrid like yourself. Why don't you tell us about yourself." I heard a huff and Rose stomped out of the room, uninterested in the upcoming conversation. As I told them my story up to the present, I had to stop when I mentioned the Volturi guards that came for me. Carlisle was especially concerned. Esme looked like she was about to cry.

"Bella," Edward said, "what happened to Jane and Felix? I know they wouldn't let someone go willingly." I debated whether I should tell them about my particular gift. I looked to Alice and she nodded and put her hand on my shoulder. The gesture comforted me. I squared my shoulders to him and told them.

"I can control minds."

*And there we have another chapter. Sorry this is so late and a little short. Please read and review. Until next time!

~Uniqueness


	5. Reader's AN

A/N

Hello readers, I am so sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time, I had many problems with my computer and then it crashed and then I got a new one for my birthday but that was over 5 months ago. Then there was a death in my family of a person really close to me and I lost my inspiration. Anyway I'm back and I hope I haven't lost too many of you due to unforeseen circumstances. New chapters are on their way. Hopefully I'll have 1 or 2 up before midweek. Thanks for being so patient with me.


	6. Meet Them All

A/N

New Chapter!

I'm sorry I'm so late with this, I said mid-week and I didn't get it plus I was in new York Friday-Saturday afternoon. As you're reading this, I'm starting the next chapter. That I promise will be up by the weekend.

**I own nothing**

Previously: _I squared my shoulders to him and told them. "I can control minds."_

"You can control minds Bella?" Jasper asked, while Edward's eyes went wide and Alice sat there grinning to herself.

I nodded and for a minute there Jasper actually looked afraid of me. Edward and Alice had a wicked gleam in their eyes like they were up to no good.

"Turns out ol' Eddie here can read minds so you should be a great addition to our crazy family." The big one named Emmett grinned at me while his she-devil wife Rosalie just glared. I shrank back away from her stare. I took a deep breath and turned to Edward, excited at the prospect of not being the only one of my kind.

"So what's your story Edward?" I asked. Suddenly everyone except Carlisle and Esme groaned. Actually the super nice couple looked very embarrassed. Even Edward looked a little disgusted.

"What's wrong? I'm sorry if I seem a bit nosey, I, I"

"Don't worry about it dear," Esme smiled, "you're the first other vampire-human hybrid we've come across since Edward was born." Slowly, the rest of them, sans Carlisle, Esme, and Edward walked out of the room. Carlisle stepped forward, "I met my Esme when I was working in a hospital about 30 years ago."

My eyes bulged. "30 years? I'm only 17 and how old is Edward? He doesn't look a day over 18."

Carlisle chuckled, "You both stopped aging when you reached your age of maturity."

I looked over at Esme, "You gave birth to Edward?" She nodded.

"I don't understand, my mother died when she gave birth to me. How did you survive?"

Carlisle stepped in then, "I turned her into a vampire when Edward came into this world. My love was in excruciating pain for 3 days after Edward was born."

"My father tried that and failed. Then he tried to take it out on me by throwing me off a cliff." They all gasped. Esme looked truly worried and I continued. "He didn't because I stopped him with my power. He ended up raising me but died while looking for another coven not even a few weeks ago. While I grew up, he made me use my power against unsuspecting people when we needed stuff."

Edward was completely silent while Carlisle and Esme talked to me. I asked them all sorts of questions, and answered theirs in return. My stomach growled before I tried to ask who the 'Volturi' were. My cheeks flushed as Esme graciously offered me something to eat.

"I'd love something to eat, thank you. I eat pretty much anything and chocolate."

She and Carlisle left the room leaving me with Edward. His green eyes held my gaze and I felt a strange pressure on my brain, almost as if something was trying to invade it. Suddenly Edward stood up and gave a huff of frustration and the pressure in my head stopped. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You were doing that just now?" I hissed.

"Yes," he answered without looking at me, "I can't read your mind. It's frustrating not knowing what's inside someone's mind, yet all the more amazing since I finally have some peace inside my head."

"You can't read my mind? What am I some sort of freak?" I already knew that and it just made me feel horrible. He let out a dark chuckle.

"I tell you I can read minds, and you think you're the freak?" My stomach growled again and he laughed. "Well, since your stomach's still growling, I think it's safe to say that we can get you some food now." He motioned for me to come with him. I hesitated but got to my feet.

I smiled timidly, "okay Edward. Lead the way." He led me down to the kitchen where Esme had made some delicious looking pizzas. Everyone laughed when my stomach made its presence known then except for the she devil. She just continued to glare. I shuddered, knowing that my own safety came first, but I was beginning to feel safe here. Out of all of them I felt closest to Edward, mainly because of the fact that he was like me, a hybrid. Maybe I could get to know him better.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Also, I know I made a mistake in 2 different chapters. One says Edward's eyes are green, the other says they're golden. His eyes are green. Reminder that this story is unbeta'd


	7. AN 2

**A/N:** I'm putting up a little white flag here, I'm going to take some time and pre-write some more chapters before I put up more of ATTH. I hope I didn't lose too many readers. I know I promised you chapter 7 in September and it's now December, but hopefully the next few updates will put you all in good holiday cheer or whatever it is that you guys celebrate this time of year. Until next time FF!

~Uniqueness


End file.
